


Denial

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: #FlamingoinDenial, Denial, Gen, Humor, OOCness, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Doflamingo is in denial that Corazon is a Marine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Denial  
> Title: Denial  
> Rating: T  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Summary: Doflamingo is in denial that Corazon is a Marine.  
> Warnings: Crack-fic; OOCness; You might be asking yourself “What the **** did I just read!?”  
> 

Doflamingo approached Corazon who was injured and leaning against the chest. “Corazon, why are you just sitting around? We need to get going before Tsuru arrives,”  
The Donquixote Pirates and Corazon stared.  
“What?”  
“Corazon, get your ass up and let’s head to the ship,” Doflamingo rephrased.  
Corazon blinked. “You do realize that I’m a Marine?”  
“Stop joking around,” Doflamingo said, pulling his brother up. “You’re not a Marine,”  
“Uh…I am,” Corazon claimed.  
“You’re not,” Doflamingo denied. “You’re too clumsy,”  
Corazon frowned. “I’m not clumsy! It was all an act!”  
“Doffy, Vergo confirmed that Corazon was a Marine, remember?” Diamante reminded.  
“Misinformation,” Doflamingo said. “Corazon’s not a Marine,”  
“Yes I am!” Corazon was getting agitated now.  
“No you’re not,” Doflamingo told him. “Now stop playing pretend; let’s get going,” He opened up the chest and handed Law to Corazon.  
“How the hell did you know he was there!?” Corazon exclaimed.  
“I have Observation Haki, duh!” Doflamingo responded. “Seriously, if you were a Marine you should’ve known about Observation Haki,”  
“Cora-san, what’s going on?” Law asked.  
“Doffy doesn’t believe me when I say that I’m a Marine,” Corazon pouted.  
“Because you’re not,” Doflamingo said. “If you were, Marineford would’ve been destroyed already,”  
“I AM A MARINE!” Corazon snapped.  
“Nope,” Doflamingo shook his head. “Seriously, let’s go!”  
“You guys believe me, right?” Corazon asked Doflamingo’s crew.  
“Yeah,” They nodded.  
“See Doffy! They believe that I’m a Marine!” Corazon said.  
“Don’t be fooled,” Doflamingo said. “Donquixote Rocinante is not a Marine nor will he ever be able to be one. He’s too clumsy. He’s so clumsy that they’d have to promote him from chore boy just so they would still have cleaning equipment left,”  
“I am a—”  
“Nope,”  
Corazon frowned and took out his Den-Den Mushi. He dialed a number. “Sengoku-san, Doffy won’t believe that I’m a Marine!”  
“Shouldn’t you use it to your advantage then?”  
“Sengoku, I didn’t know that you were in on this prank,” Doflamingo said. “Wow Roci, to think you’d be able to get in contact with Admiral Afro,”  
“…Admiral Afro? What’s with you people nowadays? First Captain Sticky-Face called me that and then you, Doflamingo?”  
“Well, you got an afro,” Doflamingo pointed out.  
“I’m not the only Marine soldier with an afro!”  
A few minutes later, due to Doflamingo chatting with Sengoku, Tsuru had time to dock and surround them with her soldier. “Donquixote Doflamingo, you and your crew are under arrest!”  
“Tsuru-san, tell Doffy that I’m a Marine!” Corazon whined.  
“Rocinante is a Marine,” Tsuru said.  
“Still don’t believe it,” Doflamingo denied. “He’s too clumsy,”  
“I am a Marine!” Corazon folded his arms and stuck out his lower lip.  
“Stop being a baby, Cora-san,” Law said.  
“I’m not being a baby!” Corazon defended. “I’m a Marine commander!”  
“No you’re not,” Doflamingo said as he was handcuffed in seastone without putting up a fight.  
“Doffy, why aren’t you fighting back!?” Trebol shouted as he and the rest of the crew tried to escape to no avail.  
“Shut up Trebol, I’m trying to speak with my little brother,” Doflamingo said. “Really though, Rocinante, what have you been doing in the fourteen years we’ve been separated?”  
“I was a Marine!”  
“Stop with that lie already,”  
“I AM A MARINE!”  
“Nope,”  


**Author's Note:**

> Skai: Let’s start a new fanfiction challenge trend: Flamingo in Denial!  
> Doflamingo is denying the fact that Corazon is a Marine.  
> Daichi: No one will take up that challenge.  
> Skai: Yes they will!  
> Daichi: Nope. Remember when you tried to make the Hat Flip Challenge popular? You looked like an idiot is class.  
> Skai: SHUT UP! #Flamingo in Denial


End file.
